Welcome to Illyria
by darkangel494
Summary: Viola transfer to Illyria but everything doesn't go as well as she would like. I suck at summeries. I don't own the movie or the characters. CHAPTER 15...this is the end...unless maybe a sequal...i don't know though.
1. Chapter 1

**She's the man**

"**Welcome to Illyria"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it!**

**Pairings: Viola/Duke**

**Summary: Viola transfers to Illyria.**

…………………

**Chapter 1: Transferred**

**Soccer Field**

**Duke was already on the field, kicking the soccer ball around, thinking. It was the only place on the whole campus where he could think without getting distracted. He loved it out here, the smell of the grass, the sound of the ball rolling over the grass. The feel of his shoes going into the ground, the sound the ball makes when it hits the net, the sound of his foot kicking the ball. It was so quiet and peaceful he had a hard time understanding how anyone could hate the game of soccer. When you played soccer it was just you, the soccer ball, and the net. Nothing else mattered to him while he was out here, nothing and no one could touch him; he loved it. Maybe that's why he couldn't get Viola off of his mind; she shared the same passion for soccer as he did. **

**When he thought she was guy and he was teaching her how to play he would always find her here; on the soccer field just kicking the ball around without a care in the world. She was good when she first tried out for the team but with his help she became on of the best, but now she was no longer here. She had to go back to Cornwell, because that's where she went to school. He heard from her brother, his roommate that the Cornwell boy's soccer team let her play for them. All because of what happened a week ago when she scored the winning goal against them. **

**Duke sat down on the ground with the soccer ball by his side, he couldn't believe that he found someone that loved soccer as much as he did and in a matter of a week she was gone. He placed his head in his hand and sighed. They had went to that ball together but she had went back to school and no way would he be caught dating someone from Cornwell, it would be social suicide. He heard footsteps behind him and when he turned around he saw his roommate Sebastian standing there. **

"**I never thought I'd see you on a soccer field again," Duke said jokingly. **

"**Neither did I man," Sebastian said as he took a seat next to Duke. "You know she asked me about you," he said he noticed that he got a reaction from Duke. "She gave me something to give you…I left it back in our room," he said as he stood up and started to walk away. "I'm going to see Olivia so I don't know when I'll be back, you should really go see what she gave you," he said before he walked off into the night.**

**Duke continued to sit there and stair off into space into he was hit with a reality check. _The girl of your dreams is trying to tell you that she still wants you, now go see what she gave you, you idiot. _A little voice, which sounded like his coach, told him. Duke got to his feet and ran toward him dorm room as fast as he feet would carry him. It was like people knew what was happening because they just got out of his way. When he got to his dorm he stopped before he opened the door, he just looked straight ahead, without moving. His head went slowly to the doorknob and he opened the door. **

**When the door was fully opened before him he saw Viola standing there in her red soccer uniform and she was also dressed like her brother again. "What took you so long?" she asked as she looked down at herself and then back up at him. **

"**Why are you dressed like that?" Duke asked as he closed the door behind him and walked toward her. **

"**You said you missed your roommate," she said with a smile as she started to peal off the sideburns and the wig. "I didn't want you to be disappointed when you saw me standing her like a girl," she said with a smirk. **

"**I like you better as a girl," Duke said as he walked over to her and cupped her face with his hands. "Because this would just be too weird if you where dressed as your brother," he said as he brought his lips to hers. When he pulled away he still held onto her. "Now what are you doing here?" he asked her. **

"**My mom called Headmaster Gold and transferred my files. I am officially an Illyria student. And to top it all off my roommate is Olivia, so Sebastian is staying there tonight, so I kinda need a place to stay," she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "What you say Duke, you want your roommate back?" she asked as she brought her lips to his. **

"**You bet," he said as he lifted her up. "Welcome to Illyria," he said with a smile as they fell onto the bed. They didn't do nothing but talk that night and the fell asleep in each others arms. This was all either one of them wanted and together they were unstoppable, but separate they were simply great. **

**Dorm room (next morning)**

**Viola was awake first so she was the one that heard a knock on the door. She didn't know who it was and she knew that Headmaster Gold forbidded sexual relations, so she went and hid in the closet. KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK. Duck woke up to the sound of the knocking on the door and to any empty bed. He looked around for Olivia but found no one. He walked over to the door and opened it to reveal Headmaster Gold. **

"**What can I do for you sir?" Duke asked as he moved out of the way for Gold could come in. He walked over and sat in his computer chair. "Are you looking for Sebastian?" he asked. **

"**Actually I am," he said as he looked at Sebastian's bed and saw that it hadn't been slept in. "Where is he, I have some excellent news," he said. **

"**I don't know, maybe out with Olivia. If you want to tell me the news I'll make sure to pass it on to him," Duke suggested. He just wanted to get Gold out of his room so he could go looking for Viola. **

"**No it's okay, just tell him I want to see him in my office," Gold said and then he walked over to the door. Gold turned and looked at Duke and smiled. "Good game against Cornwell son," he said and the walked out of Duke's room.**

**Duke sat in his chair for a few minutes before he went over to his closet to get something to wear. When he opened the door he saw Viola sitting on the floor, when he saw her he almost fell. "Jesus, you scared the crap outta me," he said taking a step backwards. **

"**Is he gone?" she asked. **

"**Y…yeah," Duke said grabbing a shirt and the stepping outta the way so Olivia could get out of the closet. "Why are you hiding in there?" he asked confused on why she would choose the closet to his in. **

"**Because that guy craps me out," she said as she stood up straight. "I gotta go, I have to met my mom in an hour so she can bring the rest of my stuff to Olivia's room.**

"**Okay," Duke said and he grabbed a towel and his close and got ready to go and take a shower. Olivia opened the door when he said her name. "Hey Viola," she turned around with a smile on her face. "Soccer tryouts start at noon," she said with a smile. **

"**I'll be there," she said as she walked out of his room with a smile on her face. Duke was left alone in his room and he looked down at his bed and smiled. Just as he was about to go grab a shower his door opened and in walked Andrew and Toby. They walked over to him and slapped him on the back.**

"**Congrats man," Andrew said. **

"**Huh?" Duke asked confused. "What are you guys talking about?" he asked. **

"**I just saw Viola walking down the hall." Toby said. "Word is that she just transferred her," he added. "Looks like you finally found the one for you," Toby added with a smile.**

"**Yeah." Andrew added. **

"**But the bad news is that after this year we are both going to different schools and we'll probably never see each other again." Duke said as he walked out of his dorm room leaving his friends behind. He hadn't thought about the whole college situation before but now it was finally dawning on him. No matter what happens between him and Viola this year, the truth is that they will go to different colleges and never see one another again. **

**Viola's dorm room**

**Headmaster Gold as a weird guy, there was no doubt about it but when he personally came to hers and Olivia's room to give is congratulations about coming to Illyria, Viola had to remind him that they already did this. In fact the one he should be giving is condolences to is Sebastian. But he wasn't listening to a word she was saying, instead he kept going on and on about how great Illyria was and she just ignored him. **

**Instead she started to think about soccer, and being able to play without having to pretend she was her brother, it was going to be great and she knew. Not to mention she was going to be able to play with Duke, her boyfriend. She didn't have to hide from him anymore, which meant he wouldn't pull away every time she touched him, wow she couldn't wait to start practice. **

**That's when she looked over at the clock and saw what time it was, it was eleven forty five. She had fifteen minutes to get to the field for practice. "Headmaster Gold?" she said interrupting him. **

"**Yes Viola," he said.**

"**I'm sorry that I have to cut out meeting short but I have to get down to the soccer field, that is if I still want a spot on the team," she said as she stood up and opened the door for him. "Now if you don't mind I have to change unless I play in jeans, which isn't very comfortable," she said with a smile. "How about this, I'll come by your office after practice and we can continue this talk," she said with a smirk.**

"**Okay," he said with a cherry smile that made Viola want to throw up. "I'll see you later then." He said closing the door behind him. **

**Viola panicked as she looked around the room for her clothes. Just as she was about to practice in her jeans a knock came at her door and she knew it was Gold. "As much as I would love to talk I'm already late and I can't find my clothes," she said as she opened the door and to her surprise Duke stood before her holding up a her jersey and short. "Oh yeah," she said as she remember that she had gone to his room last night with her soccer stuff on. "I love you right now," she said as she closed the door. She quickly changed and then her and Duke walked over to the soccer field together. **

**Soccer field**

**Duke and Viola came running up to the soccer field and saw that everyone was there already. Duke looked down at his watch and saw that they still had ten five minutes so they weren't late. But whoever he was wondering why everyone was standing around. Duke and Viola made there way up to the front of the group where they saw a sign that said there will be no practice today, instead it had a sign for the new team listening. **

_**Captain(s): Duke Orsino and Viola Hastings **_

"**Yes!" Viola said jumping up and down; this is something that she always wanted. This proves that girls are just as good as boys. "Duke aren't you excited?" she asked wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him. **

"**Yeah, I'm really excited," he said but she knew he didn't mean it. "Congrats Viola," he said as he walked away.**

"**What's wrong with him?" she asked as she walked over to where Andrew and Toby where standing. **

"**Duke's been captain for three years," Andrew said. **

"**So?" Viola asked confused. **

"**He's never shared the spot with anyone," Toby added. **

"**I still don't understand," Viola said. **

"**It's a guy thing," Andrew and Toby said together. "No one else has ever been good enough to stand by him in the captain spot. And now you, his own girlfriend…" Toby let the sentence stop.**

"**But he's the one that taught me everything I know," she said. "He's the one that made me this good," she added. **

"**We know but still," they said. "Just don't say anything about it." Toby added. "See you at Casereo's tonight?" Toby asked. **

"**Yeah sure," Viola said as she watched the walk away. She stood on the soccer field all by herself. She didn't know what to think, Duke was upset because she was co-captain with him. She thought it would make him proud since he's the one that helped her train so she would in fact be good enough to be co-captain. "Why it go Vi," she said to herself as she kicked on of the soccer balls that was lying on the ground and she walked back to her dorm with her head hung. **

……………

**AN: Okay this is my first movie fic, so I hope its okay. Should there be more? **


	2. Chapter 2

**She's the man**

"**Welcome to Illyria"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it!**

**Pairings: Duke/Viola**

**Summary: Viola transfers to Illyria**

………………………

**Chapter 2: Trouble in Paradise**

**Outside dormitories**

**Viola was standing, well sitting, outside her dorm room. It was a nice day outside so she figured if she was going to be alone she might as well be alone where it was nice. Olivia was out with Sebastian again, it was like they spent every last minute together now that Sebastian was in fact Sebastian and not Viola. Meanwhile as for her and Duke there were going through trouble, although Duke wouldn't admit it. He was mad that she was co-captain of the soccer team, but it wasn't like it was her idea. **

**She was sitting on a bench watching people walking by. She was supposed to go to Casereo's last night but she wasn't in the mood so instead she just went straight to bed. She knew that Duke would be there but she really didn't want to have to deal with him and his moods right now so she was simply avoiding him. She knew she wouldn't be able to do it forever, mostly because they had class together, and they were on the same soccer team. **

**She just didn't understand why he was being such as stupid about the while situation. It wasn't like she asked to be captain, that wasn't even why she wanted to play soccer. She just wanted to play, she didn't care whom the captain happened to be. If she knew that player soccer with you boyfriend was going to be this weird and complicated she never would have pushed the relationship with Duke. She loved soccer too much to let her fun be ruined because her boyfriend didn't agree with the fact that she was just as good as him. **

**Viola got up from where she was sitting and walked back to her dorm room. When she opened the door she saw Duke sitting there on her bed. He stood up when her saw her. "Sorry…um…Olivia let me in," he said as he looked at her. "I could leave if you want to be alone," he said. **

"**No…we need to talk anyways," she said as she closed the door behind her and went over to Olivia's bed and sat down. "Listen we need to talk about this whole Captain and co-captain thing," she said as she looked at him. "If it going to ruin our relationship then I don't think we should be in a relationship anymore," she said.**

"**What?" he asked confused. He hadn't come to her room to get dumped. **

"**I mean you're the one that taught me how to play and that's the reason I'm good enough to be co-captain. And I'm not going to give that up just because you don't like it," she said. "I want to stay with you but soccer, right now anyways, is more important to me." She explained. **

"**I came here to tell you that it's okay that your co-captain." He said as he went over to where she was sitting and kneeled in front of her. "I'm glad that your good enough and I'm happy that the reason your good enough is because I taught you," he explained. "It just caught me off guard that's all," he explained as he cupped her face with his hand. "I personally think you'll make a great captain," he said. **

"**Really?" she asked. **

"**Yeah…after all you were taught by the best," he said with a smirk before he brought his lips to hers. **

"**Right just like the reason you're so good with girl is because you were taught by me…the best," she said with a smirk.**

"**You do have a life time of knowledge." He said as he brought his lips to hers once again. "Now what do you say we get down to the soccer field and have ourselves one hell of a practice. Lets show them that two captains are always better then one," he said. Viola smiled as she stood up and together her and Duke made their way to the soccer field. **

**Olivia and Viola's dorm room**

**Viola walked into her dorm room after soccer practice all warn out. When she closed the door behind her the first thing she wanted to do was go to sleep, she hated how soccer practice worn her out. But unfortunately she couldn't go to sleep because she heard something, or someone in the room crying. She looked over by the window and it was Olivia, she was sitting there crying and the only thing Viola could think was 'what did Sebastian do now?' **

**Viola put a hold on her nap as she walked over to where Olivia was sitting and sat next to her. Olivia looked up at her and Viola could tell that she had been crying for quite some time. "Olivia, what's wrong?" Viola asked. "Is it something between you and my brother?" she asked. **

"**I saw him…he didn't know I was coming over…so I saw him." She said in-between sniffles. "With her," she added.**

"**With who?" Voila asked confused on who her brother would be seeing behind Olivia's back. **

"**With her!" Olivia screamed.**

"**Who!" Viola screamed right back. "I have no idea who you're talking about and your making it sound like I should know," Viola said as she looked at her friend.**

"**The one he was with before," Olivia said calming down. "Before me," she added.**

"**Oh my God you saw him with Monique?" she asked. **

"**Is that the sluts name?" she asked. **

"**What were they doing?" Viola asked. **

"**I don't but I didn't stick around long enough to find out," she said. **

"**Wait what exactly did you see?" Viola asked realizing that this might be a big misunderstanding. Because last she hear Monique was with Justin…her ex. **

"**I saw her walking into your house," she said. **

"**Okay Olivia you need to talk to him about this, because she could have just been getting some of her stuff that she left in his room. You know like CD's and everything," Viola explained. "This might all be blown way out of proportion," Viola explained. **

"**Oh my God your right! I need to go talk to him, because I left him a message on his answering machine and he might take it the wrong way," Olivia said and before Viola had a chance to comment on the she was out the door. **

"**Finally some quiet," Viola said as she walked over to her bed and plopped down. Her eyes were just closing when her phone rang. But instead of answering it she decided to let the machine get it. **

"**Vi this is Duke, I was wondering if you wanted to go out tonight. Give me a call back because if you don't I'll go out with the guys," and then there was a dial tone.**

**Viola picked up her cell and dialed his number. "Duke ;lets go out tonight," she said. No way was she going to let him go out alone with his friends. She loved his friends and all but still, they always get him into trouble. So much for her rest. **

……………

**AN: Until next time….enjoy. **


	3. Chapter 3

**She's the man**

**"Welcome to Illyria"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it!**

**Pairings: Viola/Duke Sebastian/Olivia Kia/Andrew**

**Summery: Viola transfers to Illyria…will everything go as planned?**

**………………..**

**Chapter 3: Oops!**

**Duke's dorm**

Duke wasn't a person, who cared about a mess, but this mess was unbarable, he didn't know what it was about Sabastain but the guy dones't like to clean up after himself. Sacastain and Viola were so different, at least Viola cleaned up after herself. Duke was about to start cleaning up after him but a knock came at his door. He looked at the mess and then walked over to the door. When he opened the door Viola was standing there with some popcorn.

"What are you doing and why do you have popcorn?" he asked as he moved out of the way so she could come in.

"Because you're rooming with my brother and I know how much of neat freak you are. So I decided to watch, and I can't watch without popcorn." She said with a smirk. She walked over and sat in his computer chair. "Come on Duke, get to cleaning, we only have three hours before practice," she said as she started munching down on some popcorn.

"I'll wait and have Sebastian clean up his own mess," he said as he folded his hands across his chest. He sat down on the edge of his bed and looked at her. She was still munching on popcorn and smirking at him. "What's so funny?" he asked when she didn't move.

"The fact that Olivia and Sebastian had a fight and now they are making up, why do you think I'm here," she said. "You have a while before Sebastian gets back," she said as she took another bite of her popcorn. "Plus I know you won't be able to hold on for that long, soon your going to be cleaning like there no tomorrow." She explained.

"Oh yeah," he said as he looked at her. "You think so." He added.

"No…I know so," she countered.

He shrugged his shoulder. "Maybe your right," he said as he looked at her. "But on the other hand," he said and he went over to her quicker that she expected. He picked her up dropping the popcorn, he plopped her down on his bed. "Maybe you're wrong," he said as he hovered over her. "Maybe I'll have something to keep me preoccupied so I won't clean," he said as he brought his lips to hers. "What do you say Vi? You wanna keep me company?" he asked as he brought his lips to hers once again.

"I don't know you see I have to go see a friend…" she trailed off as Duke kissed her again. "I guess the only way to keep you from cleaning is for me to stay," she said with a smirk.

"Be not afraid of greatness," he said as he kissed her again and she brought her arms up around his neck. Just as they where getting into Headmaster Gold walked into Duke's room. Duke jumped off of Viola as fast as he could but he knew it wasn't fast enough. "Headmaster Gold, what can we do for you?" Duke said as he glanced at Viola who was fixing her shirt so it didn't look like her and Duke were just making-out. "Are you looking for Sebastian?" Duke asked.

Headmaster Gold looked at Viola who just smiled and then he looked at Duke who looked like he was just about to have a heart attack. "Yes I am…do you know where he is?" Gold asked. Duke knew he was trying hard not to say anything about the current situation.

"Last I heard him and Olivia were going to a movie," Viola lied. "You see they had a little fight and the only way to make up with a girl is to go straight to her heart," she paused as she looked at Duke and smirked. "Which is popcorn…or just plan simple food," she said as she looked back at Headmaster Gold.

"Okay, tell him I need to speak with him ASAP," Headmaster Gold said.

"Sure thing sir," Viola said.

"Get back to what you were…doing," Gold said and then he got out the door quicker then either one of them could say okay.

"Wow that guys has a nact for perfect timing," Viola said as she sat up on the bed. "And I have never met anymore more nervous about kids getting together then he is, my parents are even better," she said. "I never thought I'd find someone worse then them." She said as she got up and walked over to where he was standing.

"What do you mean by that?" Duke asked as Viola wrapped her arms around his neck.

"About what?" she asked confudsed.

"You said you parents are cool about kids getting together…do you mean they were cool about you and Justin getting together," Duke asked as he looked at her.

Viola took her arms off of his neck and back away. "First off me and Justin never got together like I'm talking about," she said and she saw Duke's eyes and saw that he now understood. "It was just an expression," she said. "My parents had to go through it with Sebastian and Monique," she said as she walked back over to him. "I wasn't implying anything about myself," she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck once again. "Okay?"

"Yeah, sorry I jumped to conclusions," he said as he kissed her lightly.

"No problem," Viola said as she walked over to the door. "I have to go get ready for practice" she said.

"Practice isn't for two hours yet," he said as he looked at her, pleading for her to stay. "If you leave you know what's going to happen. I'm gonna clean his mess and I don't want to be his maid," Duke said. "Please, Vi, just stay," he said as he walked over to where she was standing and placed his hand over hers on the door knob. "Please."

"Fine, I guess I can stay for a little while longer," she said as she jumped into his arms. The phone started ringing and Duke went to answer it. "Let the machine get it," Viola said as she brought her lips to his.

When the answering machine picked up the call you heard Sebastian and Duke's voice come over the machine and say that they aren't there right now. Leave a message and they'll get back to you as soon as they can. The as the beep was Sebastian playing his guitar. "Duke," came a women's voice. "Duke are you there?" the women said.

Viola stopped what she was doing and looked at him confused. "Who was that?" she asked.

Duke didn't say anything instead he went quickly over to the phone and picked it up. "Hey," he said as he sat down on his bed and started talking on the phone. Viola listened for awhile until she couldn't listen anymore. She walked over to the door and left, leaving the door wide open when she left. Duke looked in the direction that she had gone with a confused look on his face, but he shrugged his shoulders and thought he'd just see her in a couple hours on the soccer field.

**Soccer field**

When Viola walked out onto the soccer field she noticed that there were more girls out there. She walked over to where they where standing to say hi. Anyway she needed to get mind off the women's voice she heard on Duke's answering machine. She walked over to the girls and that's when she recognized them.

"Yvonne, Kia!" Viola said as she was now running over to where they were standing.

"Vi!" they yelled when they saw her coming. "Oh my God we miss you so much," Yvonne said when she hugged Viola. "School isn't the same without you," she added.

"Yeah Vi, we need our gossip and you were always so good at getting it," Kia said as she returned a hug from Viola.

"I'm sorry guy," Viola said as she stood back and looked at them. "What's up…why are you guys here?" Viola asked as she looked at them.

"I'm here to see my man play," Kia said bluntly.

"Who?" Viola asked looking and Yvonne.

"Andrew," Kia said as she watched and he jogged by. "Hi baby!" she shouted as she waved at him. Viola turned look at him and he was showing off by running backwards and then he fell, he tripped over someone duffle bag. "He's so cute," Kia said.

"Okay the real reasons that were here is because the coach called us," Yvonne said.

"Wait Coach Dinklage, called you guys?" Viola asked confused.

"Yeah he said because the girls team got cut he was willing to let us try-out for the team," Kia said. "He said he couldn't make us any promises." She added.

"But try-outs are over," Viola said. "Then ended two weeks ago," she said.

"Yeah we know but he is holding another one for us." Yvonne said. "It's going to be tomorrow afternoon. Just us and the guys, because that's what you had to do," she said. "Isn't this exciting!" Yvonne said as she started jumping up and down. "My mom already said that if I make the team she going to try and transfer me into Illyria," she added. "Aren't you excited Vi?" she asked confused about her friend.

"Yeah," Viola lied. She didn't know why she wasn't more excited about the possibility of her friends making the team but she wasn't. And that's when she saw Duke walking down to the field with a huge smile on his face.

He came jogging over to her. "Hey Vi, why did you run out ealier," he asked as he kissed her on the cheek.

Before Viola could come up with a good enough lie the coach started practice. Viola and Duke started running around the field for their warm up. Viola didn't know what was up with her but she wasn't very excited about soccer practice today.

**Viola's room**

After practice Viola went straight to her room, not waiting for Duke. They had made plans earler to go out tonight but Viola wasn't in the mood to go out. She had way too much on her mind. First was the women that called Duke earlier today, then was her friend trying out for the Illyria team, everything was just pilling up on her. All she wanted to do was play soccer; she didn't want it to turn into something that was going to cause so much drama.

A knock came at her door but she did acknowledge that she was there hoping that the person would just go away. But unfortunately for her they didn't, in walked Duke. He walked over and sat on her bed next to her. She really didn't want to deal with him right now; she didn't know what to think about the women that called earlier. She sat up when he leaned in to kiss her. He looked at her hurt but she didn't explain her actions.

"Okay Vi, what's up, you've been acting weird ever since practice today," he commented as he got up from her bed and walked over and sat in her computer chair. "So tell me what's up," he said.

"Nothings up…unless there's something you want to tell me," she said as she looked at him waiting for him to tell her about the call today.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said as he took off his jacket which revealed that he was only wearing one of his many wife-beaters. He continued to look at Viola waiting for her to continue. "Come on Vi, what's up?" he asked when she didn't continue.

"Are you seriously going to sit there and act like you don't know what's going on," she said as she stood up. "Are you going to act like the call you got from the women today was just an illusion, that it was no one special," she said becoming even angrier with him. "Come on Duke, tell me!" she yelled.

"You know Viola I never knew you were the jealous type," he said. "I never thought you were the type of person to overreact before your know the whole story," he said as he stood up putting his jacket back on.

"What are you talking about?" Viola asked.

"What do you mean, you're the one sitting her accusing me of cheating before you even know who the other person on the phone was," he said as he looked at her. "And now your going to act like you don't know what I'm talking about." He paused. "Well let me explain it. I never thought you'd be the person to get jealous hearing anther girl talking to your boyfriend," he said as he walkover to the door and go ready to leave. "And if you must know the person on the other line was my best friend Britney, I haven't seen her since her dad moved to Europe. She just wanted to tell me that she was here for a couple of weeks and she wanted to hang out and catch up," he said as he walked out the door leaving Viola alone.

……………………

**AN: Hope you liked it…Until next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**She's the man**

"**Welcome to Illyria"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it!**

**Pairings: Duke/Viola Sebastian/Olivia Kia/Andrew**

**Summary: Viola transfers to Illyria, but does everything go as planned? **

……………………

**Chapter 4: Wondering**

……………………

**Duke's dorm room**

Duke was lying on his bed when Sebastian walked in. He didn't need to ask what was up because Viola had told him everything. She had called him to tell him that she was going home for the weekend just in case he wondered why he didn't see her around. She had already cleared it with the coach, him telling her that they weren't having practice; just try-outs for Kia and Yvonne.

Sebastian walked into the room and saw down on his bed beside Duke. He knew the soccer captain didn't want to talk about it but he knew they had to. And who other to talk to about it than the girlfriends brother? Sebastian let the silence go on long enough; it was obvious that Duke wasn't going to start the conversation.

"Hey buddy, is there something you want to talk about?" he asked as he sat up on his bed and looked over at his roommate, who has become one of his bestest buds. "Some girl troubles?" he asked.

"Why are you even asking?" Duke asked sitting up so quickly that it made Sebastian jump. "I know she told you, she tells you everything," he said as she looked at his roommate. "It just makes me so mad," he said. "I thought she was different," he added.

"Different than what?" Sebastian asked. "Different then a jealous girlfriend?" he asked. "I know she hasn't told you this and I know eventually would have since you guys talk about everything but Vi has had her heart broken before." He said and he noticed that it caught he attention.

"What are you talking about?" Duke asked.

"Justin as a matter of fact is the one that broke, even though she never acts like it." He said. "You see with my sister her relationships are based on trust. And she trusts the man she's with more than she should," he added.

"What did Justin do?" Duke asked, he knew he hated that guy for some reason.

"He lied and didn't back her up when she need him," he said. "That devastated her, although she never gave in and let him know that he had broken her like that. My sister likes to give off the impression that she is indestructible, where in reality she is very fragile." He said. "Now I'm not saying that this isn't her fault..." he paused. "All I'm asking is that give her a little leeway, because I know she's hurt, but I also know that she knows she was wrong in accusing you," he explained.

"Do you know where she is?" Duke asked wanting to go to her and talk about things.

"She's back home for the weekend," he said with a shrug. "You're going to have to wait until Monday," Sebastian said.

**Viola's room (back home)**

Viola was happy to be home, although the reason she was home wasn't something that was going to make her smile. Yet she was still happy to be home and in her own bed. As soon as she got home the first thing she did was lie on her bed and looked at the ceiling.

She knows she messed up with Duke that she should have trusted him more, but she couldn't help it. She always had to jump to her own conclusions about Justin so she just figured she would have to do it with Duke too.

Viola sat up in her bed and looked out the window. She knew Sebastian was going to be telling Duke everything. The reason why she freaked out about not knowing the woman on the phone, where she was, and that he should leave her alone until Monday. Viola didn't know how Duke was going to take all this information but if she knew him at all she knew that he would probably take it really well.

Viola walked over to her stereo and turned it on. And that's when her favorite song came on the radio.

**I just don't understand  
Why you're running from a good man baby  
Why you wanna turn your back on love  
Why you've already given up  
See I know you've been hurt before  
But I swear I'll give you so much more  
I swear I'll never let you down  
Cause I swear it's you that I adore  
And I can't help myself babe  
Cause I think about you constantly  
and my heart gets no rest over you**

Viola thought about the way she was acting, did it seem like she was giving up on Duke. Making him out to be too much like Justin. Did she run away to quick without even giving him a chance to explain his action and why he didn't just tell her straight out that the girl on the phone was his best friend?

**You can call me selfish  
But all I want is your love  
You can call me hopeless (hopeless)  
Cause I'm hopelessly in love  
You can call me unperfect  
But who's perfect?  
Tell me what do I gotta do  
To prove that I'm the only one for you  
What's wrong with being selfish?**

Viola got up from where she was lying down and grabbed her bag. She was going to go to Duke and exaplain everything. About Justin about why it's hard for her to trust guys now and that she will trust him from now on because…because…she loves him.

**Duke's room**

**I'll be taking up your time  
Until the day I make you realize  
That for your there could be no one else  
I just gotta have you for myself  
Baby I would take good care of you  
No matter what it is you're going through  
I'll be there for you when you're in need  
Baby believe in me  
If love was a crime  
Then punish me  
I would die for you  
Cause I don't want to live without you  
Oh what can I do? **

Duke was lying on his bed when this song came on the radio. He couldn't help but notice how much it sounded like him and Viola right now. Duke looked over at Sebastian. "So you don't think I should go to her?" he asked.

"Nah man, I'd wait," he answered. 

You can call me selfish  
But all I want is your love  
You can call me hopeless (hopeless)  
Cause I'm hopelessly in love  
You can call me unperfect  
But who's perfect?  
Tell me what do I gotta do  
To prove that I'm the only one for you

Duke didn't want to wait; because the longer he waited the harder it would be for him and Viola to fix what they had. And he wanted to fix it. He got up from his bed and started toward the door.

"Where are you going?" Sebastian asked.

"I have to go to the bathroom…is that okay?" Duke lied.

**  
Why do you keep us apart  
Why won't you give up your heart  
You know that we're meant to be together  
Why do you push me away  
All that I want is to give you love  
Forever and ever and ever and ever**

Viola had never before in her life had taken a faster cab ride in her life. She gave the man an extra fifty buck to get her back to the Illyria campus in twenty minutes and he did. Almost killing them but he got them here nonetheless. Viola got out of the cab and went running toward Duke's room. 

You can call me selfish  
But all I want is your love  
You can call me hopeless (hopeless)  
Because I'm hopelessly in love  
You can call me unperfect  
But who's perfect?  
Tell me what do I gotta do  
To prove that I'm the only one for you

Ran as fast as he could to the parking lot where his bike was parked but as soon as he got there he saw a cab pull up and woman step out. When he looked closer he noticed that it was Viola.

"**VIOLA!**" He yelled trying to get her attention but she didn't hear him. He noticed that she was headed toward him dorm. 

Selfishly I'm in love with you  
Cause I've searched my soul  
and know that it's you  
Selfishly I'm in love with you  
Cause I've searched my soul  
and know that it's you  
Selfishly I'm in love with you  
Cause I've searched my soul  
and know that it's you..

Viola arrived at his door and when she opened the door she noticedthat he wasn't there. Her brother was but Duke wasn't.

"Vi…I thought you went home," he said.

"Home," Viola said realizing that Duke must have gone after her.

**  
To prove that I'm the only one for you  
So what's wrong with being selfish, selfish, selfish, selfish...  
So what's wrong with being selfish...**

Duke made it to his room just in time to see Viola closing the door behind her. She looked up at him in shock and he smiled. "I didn't think I was going to catch you," he said with a smirk. But before she could say anything he brought her into his arms and kissed her.

……………………

**AN: Hope you like it…Until next time.**

**Lyrics from Nysnc's Selfish. **


	5. Chapter 5

**She's the man**

"**Welcome to Illyria"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it!**

**Pairings; Duke/Viola Sebastian/Olivia Andrew/Kia**

**Summary: Viola transfers to Illyria, but does everything go as planned. **

………………………

**Chapter 5: Back to normal…or not**

………………………

**Duke's dorm**

Duke was sound asleep, as in nothing could wake him, that is except the arm that made it's way onto his chest. He jumped out of bed faster than even he thought was possible. When he looked at his bed he saw Viola sitting right there, confused.

It took him a minute to remember what happened them last night. That's when he looked around and realized that he wasn't even in his room, he was in Viola's room. Then he looked Viola and it all fell into place. Last night she had come home to make things right with him and they ended up meeting outside his room because he was on his way to see her. He told her that he loved her and then he kissed her.

She had brought him back to her room because Sebastian was expecting Olivia. Viola knew not to worry, all they did was talk all night. Sebastian even said Duke could stay, but Viola told him that they needed to talk. They thing was…they didn't talk that much.

"Did we…um…you know?" Duke asked as he looked at her. "It's a little fuzzy and it's coming back to me slowly." He said as he looked at her. "You know it's because it's early and my brain isn't awake yet," he said with a smirk.

"You don't remember?" she asked sounding hurt.

"No I remember," he said as it all started to fill in, as his brain started 'wake up'. "It's just that I can't believe it," he said. "I've never…" he said letting it trail off. "You know." He added.

"I know," she said with smirk as he looked at her hurt. "Not that you were bad, you were just nervous," she said with a smile.

"And you've done this before?" he asked her.

"What with Justin…no," she said. "You're my first Duke," she said with a smile as she saw his eyes light up. "Okay." Viola said laughing. "I think we better get moving or we're going to be late for class," she said as she got up and walked toward the bathroom taking the blankets with her. Duke thanked god he still had his boxers on. He remembered now that he had to get up and go to the bathroom and that's why he had his boxers on, he didn't want to be the kind of guy that didn't even bother taking his clothes off.

"Wait!" Duke said just as Viola was about exist the room and go to the bathroom in nothing but a blanket. "Here out this on," he said handing her a pair of his sweats and one of his t-shirts.

"Thanks," Viola said as she went toward the girl's bathroom. Duke threw on a pair of sweats and he headed toward the guys bathroom.

**Bio Class**

When Duke and Viola walked into class they saw that both Sebastian and Olivia were already there. When Viola transferred she got to keep the class she had when she was pretending to be Sebastian because she was already so far along it made no since to switch her classes. So she ended up being paired off with Andrew. Viola leaned up and gave Duke a kiss and she walked over to where Andrew was already getting his lab coat on.

Duke walked over to were Eunice was sitting and grab his lab coat and started to out it on. Eunice looked at him with a smile on her face. Duke looked at her confused, thinking that maybe she and Toby did something that would make her smile, but then he looked around the room and saw that everyone was staring and him. He glanced over at Viola and saw that she noticed to and shrugged, like she didn't know what was going on.

Duke ignored, that is until Sebastian came over and slapped him on his back. "Congrats man," he said and Duke became even more confused. "You're a lucky man," he added. "I thought I'd be mad that because of my sister but that's until I saw her." He added.

"What are you talking about," Duke said. "It's your sister…wait saw who?" he said thinking that Sebastian some how found out about what happened last night. But then he realized that there is no possible way that Sebastian would know. "Why is everyone staring at me!" He shouted as he stood up.

"Because of the good news," Olivia said.

"What good news?" Duke asked looking at Viola who looked even more confused.

Suddenly everyone attention was switched to the front of the room when a women with flowing brownish blonde hair came walking into the classroom. "Hello, I'm looking for Duke Orsino?" she asked and he teacher pointed to where Duke was sitting. "Duke," she said as she walked over to him. "We need to talk," she said as she grabbed his arm.

Duke looked over at Viola and shrugged because he had no idea what the hell was going on. When he was alone in the hall he looked at the women in front of him. "What the hell is going on Britney?" he asked as he looked at her. "Why are you here, I told you I get out of school at 5," he said.

"We have a problem," she said as she looked at him.

"What?" he asked confused.

"My parents have been talking to your parents," she said. "And since they don't think you have a girlfriend they have begun engagement talk," she said.

"Since when do our families do engagement talks?" Duke.

"Starting now," she said.

"But I have a girlfriend," he said.

"I know and I have a boyfriend," she said.

"What are we supposed to do?" he asked her.

"I have no idea," she said. "We'll talk more later tonight. Bring your girlfriend to Cacereo's and I'll bring my boyfriend," she said.

"Okay see you tonight," he said as he walked back into class. The rest of class went along fine. Everyone too busy at what they were doing no one paid any attention to him.

**Soccer field**

Viola was the first to arrive to the field, between her and Duke anyway. She didn't know what was going on, Duke had been distant all day and now he was late for practice. She didn't know what that meeting with the girl, whom she guessed was Britney, was about. But whatever it was it had him all skittish.

The coach came walking over to them and huddled them up. "Sorry to inform you guys but Duke has left town for a few days, he has taken off school, he said something about family problems. So practice without the captain, he'll be back before the next game though," the coach said right before he blew his whistle and the team started to practice.

Viola pushed whatever was up with Duke to the back of her mind as she concentrated on soccer. She would talk to Sebastian later.

…………………………

**AN: Hope you like it!...until next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

She's the man

"Welcome to Illyria"

**Disclaimer: I don't own it!**

**Pairings: Duke/ViolaKia/AndrewSebastian/OliviaToby/Eunice**

**Summary: Viola transfers to Illyria but does everything go as planned?**

………………………………

**Chapter 6: Home sweet home**

………………………………

**Duke's house**

**Duke wasn't someone who liked to brag about his family and whether or not he was rich or poor. Mostly because he didn't want people to like him for being rich, he wanted people to like him for him. So he always kept to himself about how rich his family was. His family had a house in California which is where he knew they would be, they were never too fond of the cold and right now it was winter at the New York apartment. As he walked up his house he became very nervous, he parents were the type of people who thought they knew best for their children, for instance they had never come to one of his soccer games because he wasn't even supposed to be playing soccer. They thought it was a waste of his time; they wanted him to become a lawyer or a doctor. **

**He stood in front to the front door and sighed a sigh of relief as he took out his keys and unlocked the front door. When he closed the door behind him he noticed that his mother and father were coming out of the living room. They looked surprised to see him, mostly because right now he should be in class, but instead he was here. "Duke what are you doing here?" his mother asked. His mother was tall, skinny and if you asked Duke she was too skinny. She kinda went crazy after having him; she never liked the baby fat. **

"**Yeah son, don't you have classes?" his father asked him. His father looked like a body builder. He was always working out and Duke figures that he has that same problem. He is always in the gym, when he doesn't have practice that is. He can't complain though, he snagged Viola didn't he and as far as he can tell she doesn't have any complaints. **

"**Yeah but I told them I needed a few days break because of some family problems," Duke explained as he looked at both his parents. He couldn't believe that they were standing there acting like they weren't trying to control his life. He knew that he and Britney were going to meet and try and figure out something to do, but he didn't want to wait. He figures it was about time his parents knew what his life was like.**

"**Family problem? What family problems everything's fine," his mother said. "Come on lets talk in the living room," she said as she started to walk that way. They walked into the living room and his mom and dad sat on one couch and he walked over and sat on the other couch across from them. "Now tell us sweetie, what's the problem?" she asked. **

"**First thing is the whole engagement talk's thing, what's up with that?" he asked as he looked at the two of them.**

"**Well honestly we didn't think that news would get back to you," she said. **

"**Well it did, now tell, what's going on?" he asked. **

"**Well we just figured that you and Britney would be perfect for each other. And if you must know her parents are the ones that started the talks," his dad explained. "And they figured since you two have known each other for so long that everything would work out," he said.**

"**We don't even like each other like that," Duke explained and his parents were about to continue but he cut them off. "NO! You're going to listen to what I have to say first," he said as he looked at the shocked expressions for talking to them like that. "Me and Britney don't think of each other that way, in fact we are both in serious relationships with other people." He explained and if it was possible his parent's jaws would have hit the floor. "I love my girlfriend and I'M SURE Britney loves her boyfriend." He said. "I can't imagine my life with out my girlfriend, Viola," he said. "She's amazing, she funny, unpredictable, outgoing and she is always surprising me." **

"**Duke, honey, we never meant to hurt you but we had no idea that you were in a serious relationship. Maybe if you talk to us more we would know what to do when parents want to talk about there children marrying you." She said. "You remember that, that's how your father and I got married, our parents set it up," she said as she took hold of her husbands hand. "Now if it will make you feel better we'll tell Britney's parents that you're not availed," she explained. **

"**Thanks," Duke said surprised at how easy all this was. **

"**And we must met this Viola," his father said. "Bring her with you this summer when we go to Britain," his father asked. **

"**You actually do know her," Duke said. "At the debutante ball, I was her escort," he explained. **

"**Viola Hastings?" his mom asked and she nodded. "She's a sweet girl but I remember her mother always talking about her wanting to play soccer," his mom explained. **

"**Well she does play, actually we're on the same team," he said decided he might as well break that news too. **

"**Wait since when do you play soccer?" she asked. **

"**I'm captain of the Illyria squad and we've had consecutive winning season for four straight years," he said. **

"**I thought we told you that we didn't want you to play soccer,' his father said. "We said it would get in the way of your studies," he explained. **

"**You did, but it doesn't," he explained. "Come on you get sent my report card. You know that I am right up there in my class," he said. "Soccer doesn't interfere," he explained. **

"**Go to your room!" His mother yelled out of the blue. "Me and your father need to talk about this," she explained. Duke grabbed his bag and walked up the stairs to where his room was. "I can't believe this," she said. "He's dating Viola Hastings," she said. "The things I hear about her are horrible, I heard she dressed up as her brother for two weeks just so she could play soccer," she said. **

"**But look at him dear, he's happy," his father said. "I haven't seen him talk about any girl like that before; in fact I hadn't heard him talk about a girl at all. I was actually beginning to think he was gay," his father explained and when his wife was about to interrupted him he continued. "Wait until you met her before you make plans to break them up," he said as he got up and walked out of the room. "Just give her a chance she might surprise you." He added. **

**Duke entered his room and he noticed that nothing was different. Everything was in the same exact place since when he left to go to school. The California house was there summer house, which is where they spent most of there time. So he was here before his parents shipped him off to Illyria. And the only reason he went there is because they are on of the top prep schools in the country. **

**Duke walked into his room and set him bag on the floor and the lied down on his bed and looked at the ceiling. He didn't want to be here, he wanted to be with Viola. Especially after last night, last night he experienced something that was amazing. He and Viola came together as one, everything was perfect. He almost knew it was going to be like that, after all look at the chemistry they have on the soccer field, why would it be different in bed? **

_**I can't believe I finally did it, I finally had sex. And not to mention it was with an amazing woman, someone that I am undoubtedly in love with. Someone that I think I could possibly spend the rest of my life with. But I'm not even going to think that far ahead; I mean I'm still in high school. But last night was amazing. The feel of her body pressed up against mine. The feel of her kisses running down my chest, the feel of her heir in my fingers. Everything was as it should have been last night, everything was perfect…at least to me it was…what about Viola? **_

**As if on cue his cell phone rang with the song 'Dirty little secrete' by the All-American Reject. Viola had picked this song out for herself, figure since the first time they met she was dressed up as a guy. He picked up at his phone and looked at the screen. On the screen was a picture ID of Viola and it was of her kissing the air and winking at him. He smiled as he flipped his phone open and answered it. "Hey Vi," he said as he looked up at the ceiling. **

"**Duke where are you?" she asked concerned, man he loved this girl. "You just left, you didn't even tell Sebastian where you went," she continued. **

"**Sorry but I needed to handle something," he said. **

"**Is it about the engagement talks?" she asked and when he didn't answer it was clear that she wasn't supposed to know. "Britney told me, she's worried about you too," Viola explained. "You want to talk to her she's sitting right here," she said. **

"**No, I just want to hear your voice, miss you," he said. **

"**Aw, that's sweet but you really need to handle this situation," Viola said handing the phone to Britney. "Your there aren't you?" she asked. **

"**Yeah," he said. "It's your parents that started the talks, Brit you need to talk to them," he explained. "I told my parents the whole situation and they are going to stop the talks, but you need to talk to your parents and let them know that's your in a relationship," he explained. "Before this happens with a guy that doesn't have a girlfriend," he added. **

"**I know, I guess I can fly out there this weekend," she said. "Oh and Viola…"**

"**Yeah."**

"**I like her," she said and handed the phone back to Viola. "Hey baby," she said. **

"**Hey," he said. "I told my parents about us," he said. They continued talking for what seemed like hours until they both fell asleep on the phone. **

………………………………

**AN: Hope you liked it…until next time. **


	7. Chapter 7

**She's the man**

"**Welcome to Illyria"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it!**

**Pairings: Duke/ViolaKia/AndrewSebastian/OliviaToby/Eunice**

**Summary: Viola transfers to Illyria but does everything go as planned?**

………………………………

**Chapter 7: Even more trouble**

………………………………

**Viola's dorm room**

**She always wondered what had attracted her to Duke so much. Why she always got jealous when he would go on and on about Olivia and not talk about her, when he had met her that is, at the kissing booth. But even after he kissed her she still had a chance with him without him finding out she was pretending to be her brother.**

**He had asked her when she was Sebastian is he could take her Viola out to dinner. But the Olivia came and ruined it for her. She used him to make her as Sebastian jealous and it had worked except her as Viola was jealous. She really didn't understand why it was bothering her so much; after all she is the one that got Duke. Although it took a while. **

**She had been thinking about this a lot lately, ever since they had sex. Because right after, or a day or so after, he disappeared. Although she knows now why he left she can't say it didn't hurt when she went to his dorm room and her brother told her that he had taken off. That's when she called him and they had talked for hours. **

**Viola was sitting at her computer waiting for the time to go by before she had to go to soccer practice, not because she wanted to play soccer but because Duke was coming back today. That's why practice was back on after all. He had told her last night that he would be back sometime today but he hadn't called her since. **

**That's when a knock came at her door. She quickly got up and literally ran over to the door. When she opened the door she expected to see Duke but instead she saw Britney, and she was crying. "Come on in," Viola said as she moved out of the way to let Duke's best friend through her door. **

**Britney went over and sat on Olivia's bed and looked at Viola. "I'm sorry to barge in like this but I didn't know where else to go. Duke's not here and usually I would go to him with this." She explained. **

"**It's okay," Viola said. "Don't worry about it, my door is always open to you." She said as she looked at a crying Britney. "What happened?" she asked. "Did something happen with your boyfriend?" she asked again. **

"**No, no, he would never do anything like this," she said quickly. "It's my parents…I told them about me and Chris," she said. "And they flipped out on me, they told me that I wasn't aloud home unless I broke it off with him." She paused. "But I'm not gonna do that because I love him," she explained. "I don't know what to do, I don't have anywhere to go," she said. **

"**That sounds horrible," she explained. "Your parents are jerks," she added. **

"**Yeah."**

"**Um… I don't know, you could come back to my house and stay there. I'll could teach you all the ways in without my mom even knowing your there," she explained. "Our we could see if we could get you enrolled here," she explained. **

"**No we can't I already asked Headmaster Gold, enrollment is over until next year," she said. **

"**What are you going to do about school?" she asked. **

"**I don't know," she said as she started to cry again. **

"**Okay that's it, I'm taking you to my house and your going to stay there. If we have to we might just have to convince Headmaster Gold to make a acceptation with you and allow you to enroll." She explained as she got up and grabbed her jacket. **

"**This is really nice of you," Britney said as they started down the hall.**

"**Don't worry about it." She said. "At least this gets me out of my dorm and I won't be wondering when Duke will get back," she said. "But I have to be back by 5," she said. "Soccer practice," she added when she saw Britney's confused look.**

"**Could you…"**

"**I'll send Duke to my house as soon as practice is over," she said. "Don't worry," she said as she wrapped her arm around Britney's shoulders. "With a friend like Duke nothing could go wrong," she added with a smile. **

**Street**

**Duke was on his way back to school on his bike. He could wait to get home to Viola so much that he was speeding. All he could think about was her. So therefore he didn't see the car that pulled out in front of him. His bike ran right into it and he went flying over the handlebars and over the car. When he hit the ground he didn't stop he just kept on going. When he finally did stop he didn't move.**

**The person in the car got out and ran over to him. The person took out there cell phone and dialed 911 because they noticed that Duke wasn't breathing. **

……………

**AN: I know it's been a long time but I just moved into my dorm. **


	8. Chapter 8

**She's the man**

"**Welcome to Illyria"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it!**

**Pairings: Duke/ViolaKia/AndrewSebastian/OliviaToby/Eunice**

**Summary: Viola transfers to Illyria but does everything go as planned?**

…………………………

**Chapter 8: The accident**

…………………………

**Viola's house**

Viola arrived at her house and she dreaded walking in the front door and seeing her mother there. But she needed to get Britney into the house cause she knew the girl didn't want to be anywhere but in front of a TV with a pint of chocolate ice cream. When she opened her door her dad was walking by and when he saw Viola her smiled.

"Hello Viola," he said as he stopped and held the door open for her. Her parents worked things out after the whole soccer game and they moved back in together about a month ago so everything was cool in the Hastings household. "I didn't think to be seeing you so soon," he said as he continued walking.

"Okay that was weird," Viola said as she started up the stairs with Britney right behind her.

"Viola, honey, what are you doing here, I thought you would be at the hospital," he mother said as she stood at the bottom of the stairs.

"What? Why?" she asked as she looked at her mother. "Britney my room is the first one on the right if you want to go up," Viola said and Britney walked on past her. "What happened mother?" Viola asked.

"Didn't you hear it's been all over the news since they found him," she said as she looked at her daughter. Viola looked at her mother confused about what she was talking about; she knew it wasn't Sebastian because she would have been more upset. "It's Duke…he's been in an accident," she said.

Viola suddenly saw everything that her and Duke had done together flash before her eyes. She slowly sat back on the stairs. She looked up at her mother as tears began to roll down her eyes. "Sweetie we could take you there if you want us to," her father said as he came and stood my her mother.

Sometimes she just didn't understand her parents, how could they not be upset for her. Why are they acting so normal? "Yea I want to go!" she said as she stood up although wobbly. "I want to go now!" she said as she ran out of the house and got into the car. Her parents came out after her and her father got into the driver seat. "Anytime now!" she said.

**The hospital**

When Viola walked into the hospital tears where running down her face as everyone came walking toward her. It was like the hospital knew she was there because the next song that came over the speakers was her's and Duke's song.

**I set out on a narrow way many years ago**

**Hoping I would find true love along the broken road**

**But I got lost a time or two**

**Wiped my brow and kept pushing through**

**I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you**

The first person to approach her was Olivia. Olivia brought her arms around Viola, how had slowly became her best friend, and held her tight. "Don't worry you just found him, there is no way God is going to take him away from you now," she said. "It's gonna be fine." She added when she pulled away and walked back into Sebastian's arms. He nodded at his sister. Sebastian was never the emotional type so Viola understood; maybe he would write a song about it later.

**Every long lost dream led me to where you are**

**Others who broke my heart they were like northern stars**

**Pointing me on my way into your loving arms**

**This much I know is true**

**That God blessed the broken road**

**That led me straight to you**

Next to approach her was Andrew and Kia. They both hugged her at the same time, neither one of them said anything though and Viola understood. She knew that they had no idea what to say in order to make her feel better.

**I think about the years I spent just passing through**

**I'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to you**

**But you just smile and take my hand**

**You've been there you understand**

**It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true**

The next people were Toby and Eunice. Toby hugged her but Eunice just stood of to the side. When Toby let go Viola hugged Eunice. They weren't really friends and Viola knew she was hesitant especially after what happened in her room the morning of the Cornwell game when she though she was a guy.

**Every long lost dream led me to where you are**

**Others who broke my heart they were like northern stars**

**Pointing me on my way into your loving arms**

**This much I know is true**

**That God blessed the broken road**

**That led me straight to you**

Last but not least was the couch. He didn't hug her and he didn't smile. He simply placed his hand on her shoulder and nodded.

**Now I'm just rollin' home into my lover's arms**

**This much I know is true**

**That God blessed the broken road that led me straight to you**

The doctor approached her and she looked up at him. "Viola Hastings?" he asked and she nodded. "Duke's parents asked me to tell everything to you, since you are his girlfriend." He paused. "I don't understand why though since they are here," he said as he looked over his shoulder and saw them. "Duke is in critical condition," he said. "He said some sever trauma to the head and it wouldn't surprise that if he pulls through he doesn't remember anyone." He said. Viola just stood there unable to move…and that's when she dropped to the floor.

………………

**AN: I hope you like it! Until next time. **

**song-rascal flatts-bless the broken road**


	9. Chapter 9

**She's the man**

"**Welcome to Illyria"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it!**

**Pairings: Duke/Viola Kia/Andrew Sebastian/Olivia Toby/Eunice**

**Summary: Viola transfers to Illyria but does everything go as planned?**

………………

**Chapter 9: The End**

…………………

She couldn't believe this was happening to her, she never did anything wrong. Why did this have to happen to her? She just didn't understand. Viola looked around the waiting room and saw that all her friends were here, the ones that mattered at least. Olivia was in the corner with Sebastian, Toby and Eunice were over by the drink machines at the moment, and Kia and Andrew were even here. Paul was away at the moment in the bathroom or something she didn't remember.

It really didn't matter who was here because none of them no matter how hard they tried could help her at this very moment. None of them could help her as her world slowly fell apart. As everything she cared for disincarnated right in front of her. She looked over at Duke's parents and then she suddenly felt bad, feeling sorry for herself as Duke lay in the other room fighting for his life. His parents were in pretty bad shape as well, and the worst part about it was that she had no idea how to make them feel better. How to make a little bit of what they are feeling go away.

Viola looked back down at the floor. When she looked up again she saw Duke standing before her and then she looked around and they were in the soccer field.

**Flashback**

"**Come on Vi practice is over I know you don't want to be here any longer than you have too. Because you know if couch sees you here like this he'll make practice go on longer. I don't know about you but I kinda want to go get something to eat," Duke said to her as he walked up to her. He reached for her hand. Viola looked at him before she grabbed it. "What's up with you?" he asked as they began walking toward the dorm rooms. **

"**Nothing," she said as she looked over at him. "I just have a lot on my mind right now," she said as she stared at the ground as she walked. As she was walking she was suddenly pulled to on side. **

"**I guess I mean you almost ran right into that wall," he said as he looked at her in a confused way. "Maybe we shouldn't get something to eat, maybe I should just take you back to your room so you can get some sleep," he said as she looked at her worried. **

"**NO!" she said. "No, I just want to stay with you." She said as they walked toward the boys dorm rooms. **

"**Okay," he said and then they continued their walk in silence.**

**End Flashback**

Viola looked up and she had the most confused look on her face that any human being would ever be able to muster. She didn't understand that flashback because she never even remembered anything like that happening to her before. She never remembered her and Duke having the conversation.

She noticed that the doctor was coming over toward them and she stood by instantly. "He's awake," he said and Viola noticed as everyone's faces lit up instantly.

"Can we see him?" Viola asked.

"Yes but I suggest one at a time," the doctor said. "Maybe you first since you're the one he's with the most," he said.

"I don't know…"

"Go ahead Viola," Duke's parents said.

"Are you sure?" she asked and the nodded. "Okay then I guess I'm going first," she said.

"Third door on the right," he explained.

Viola walked through the emergency room doors and for some reason it seemed like the longest walk she had ever taken. She saw on the door that it said Duke Orsino and she walked in. When she saw him lying on the bed she almost cried. "Hey babe," she said as she walked closer to him.

The look on his face was utter confusion. "Who are you?"

……………………………

**AN: Sorry for the lack of updates lately. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Welcome to Illyria**

**Viola/Duke**

**Summary: Viola and Duke start their relationship when Viola decides to stay at Illyria, but will everything be as perfect as they thought?**

…………………

**Chapter 10: Sorry**

…………………

**Hospital**

Viola didn't know what to do; she couldn't believe that he didn't remember who she was. She hadn't thought the crash was that bad. Obviously she didn't know the extent of the crash and she suddenly felt stupid. She wanted to know everything but as it turns out she didn't know anything.

"Duke?" she asked trying to see if he just needed to hear he voice to make it triggers something in his head.

"I'm sorry I don't think we know each other," he said as he looked at her and he could see the tears starting to form in her eyes. "I'm sorry miss," he said as he looked at her. Olivia was the next one to walk through the door and as soon as Duke saw her he smiled. "Olivia!" he said. "Man what are you doing here?" he asked. "Shouldn't you be at school?" he asked.

"Duke what's up with you?" Viola asked.

"Olivia do you know her?" he ask Olivia when she stood by his bed.

"Duke that's Viola," she said. "She's your girlfriend," she explained.

"I don't have a girlfriend," he said. He looked over at Viola and suddenly he became really nervous. "I-I'm s-s-s-orry-y-y but I don't rememb-b-er you," he said. "Um…" The next thing either one of them knew she was running out of the room. He looked at Olivia. "Oops."

"Duke how do you not remember her, you guys were together for a year. You guys play soccer together…she is basically the love of your life." She said.

"She can't play soccer at Illyria there isn't a girl's team," he explained.

"Yeah she made the guys team," Olivia said. "She dressed up as her twin brother and pretended that she was a guy so that she could try out and prove that she was good enough to play on the guys squad." She explained. "How do you not remember this?" she asked.

But before Duke could answer Toby and Andrew came walking into the room. "Hey guys!" he said as Olivia slowly made her way out of the room. She walked back toward the waiting room where everyone else was except Viola. "Where's Viola?" she asked.

"I don't she took off out of her about twenty minutes ago," Kia said. "What happened? Is Duke okay?" she asked.

"There is a problem," she said. "It seems as though Duke remembers everyone…everyone that is but Viola," she said. "But the weird thing is that he didn't even seem nervous around, you know like he was around me," she said. "I don't understand. It's almost as if his body knows he knows her but his brain doesn't," she said. "I've heard of anything like this," she said.

"Me neither," Yvonne said. "You can try the soccer field that's where she used to go when Justin got on her nerves," she said. "If you want we can go with you," she said.

"No I'm good," Olivia said.

**Soccer Field**

When Olivia got to the field she saw Viola sitting in the middle of the field with a soccer ball between her legs. Viola looked over at Olivia as she walked over to her and Olivia thought she saw a smile on Viola's face.

"This is what brought us together, our passion for soccer," she said. "If he can't remember me then I don't know if I will ever be able to play again, I mean everything that I will do on the field will remind me of what we had…what I lost," she explained.

"Viola don't worry everything will be okay," she said.

A laugh came from Viola's lips that sent shivers down Olivia's spin. "I think it's over," she said as she got up and kicked the ball toward the net. As the net swished because the ball went in the net Viola started walking toward the dorm rooms.

…………………………

**AN: The chapters won't be up as fast but I am going to try to get them up in a reasonable amount of time.**


	11. Chapter 11

"**Welcome to Illyria"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it!**

**Pairings: Viola/Duke**

**Summary: Viola transfers to Illyria but doesn't everything turn out happy ever after?**

…………………

**Chapter 11: My luck**

…………………

**Soccer field**

Viola was sitting in the middle of the soccer field when Olivia found her. They had talked for a little bit but the last thing Olivia expected to hear from Viola was that she thinks it's over. Viola wasn't the type of girl to give up on something that she loves, for example soccer. She wanted to play so bad that she dressed up as a guy in order to play for the Illyria guy's team.

Olivia sat with Viola as she watched as Viola stared straight ahead at nothing. "You know," Viola said and Olivia almost snapped her neck to look at her because she hadn't talked in awhile. "Maybe this is something that I deserve," she said. "I mean I went through all that trouble to make the guy's team maybe this is just evening things out," she explained.

"Viola I don't think…"

'No it has to be, that's the only reason why bad things keep happening to me right," she said as she looked at Olivia. "Right?"

"What other bad things have happened to you?" Olivia asked as she looked at Viola. "Vi?"

"Nothing, never mind," Viola said as she stood up. "You know Duke and I loved playing soccer together. Its what brought us together, and it was almost what tired up apart," she said. "We have so many memories on this field and he won't remember any of them," she said.

"Vi…"

But all Olivia could do was watch as Viola made her way back to the girls dorm rooms. Olivia stood there on the field by herself. She couldn't believe this was happening. Three weeks ago everything was fine, it weird how quick things can change.

**The hospital**

Duke's parents were the last one to see him. When they walked in they saw him lying on the bed looking at pictures. They had heard that he remember everything but Viola and they saw this as their perfect opportunity to get him and Britney together. His mom took out her cell phone and dialed her number.

"Britney?" his mom said into her phone. "Looks like you opportunity has arrived," she said. "He doesn't remember her," she added.

"I'm on my way," Britney said.

She closed her phone as she walked closer to her son. "Duke honey," she said. "Britney is on her way…your girlfriend," she said and he nodded.

Duke's dad grabbed his wives are and dragged her into the hallways. "I can't believe your doing this," he said. "If he ever gets him memory back he is going to hate you…"

"And Britney, after all this was her idea," she said. "Don't pin this all on me," she added.

"I know but still," he said. "Viola is devastated and you're taking advantage of your son current state," he said. "Sometimes I don't know why I married you," he said as he walked away.

……………………

**AN: I know its been awhile but I am just getting into the swing of things. **


	12. Chapter 12

"**Welcome to Illyria"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it!**

**Pairings: Viola/Duke**

**Summary: Viola transfers to Illyria but doesn't everything turn out happy ever after?**

**--------------**

**Chapter 12: Saving me**

**--------------**

**Girl's dorm rooms**

The darkness from outside flooded into the room that was currently occupied by Viola. She was lying on her bed looking up at the ceiling; she couldn't believe that all this was happening to her. She thought that she would finally be able to relax, without any drama, but no. Something always has to go wrong in her life; maybe she just isn't supposed to be happy.

She rolled over onto her side and looked at the picture on her nightstand. It was a picture of her and Duke, he was lifting her up in the air. It had been their first practice after everyone had found out she was really a girl. It was the day after the night where her's and Duke's relationship finally started. It was a beautiful night, everything had happened like it was supposed; everything had worked according to her plan. But now it was all ruined. Duke didn't even remember who she was.

Viola could hear the sound of a key being put into a key whole but she didn't turn around to see Olivia come walking through the door. She didn't need to because she knew she would see a sympatric look on her friends face and she would hear the words "everything is going to be okay," but she wasn't stupid she knew everything wouldn't be okay.

"Hey Vi," Olivia said to her as she walked over and sat on the edge of Viola's bed. "I know what you must be feeling," she started.

"How could you possibly know what I am feeling?" Viola asked as she turned around and sat up. "As far as I know Sebastian still remembers who you are and so does Duke," Viola said as she stood up and walked over to the window. "God, you know just once I would like everything to happen in my favor," she said as she sat on the windowsill.

"Vi everything is going to be fine," Olivia started. "The doctor's said that it is only a matter of time before he gets his memory back, well that is only if people talk to him, tell him stories about his life," Olivia explained. "In a funny way people could tell Duke the wrong things and when he walks out the hospital he could be completely different person."

"Well not really," Viola said. "He still remembers stuff about soccer," she said. "I heard what he told you and what you told him," she said when she saw the confused look on her friends face. "Thanks for that," she added.

"No problem," Olivia said. "Listen if you want him to get better you have to talk to him," she explained. "There is one thing that I don't understand though," Olivia said and Viola looked at her with curiosity. "How does he remember be instead of you?"

Viola looked out the window and shrugged. "I don't know maybe because he's known you longer," she guessed. "Me he's only known for a year," she explained. Viola smiled a smile that didn't reach her ears as she got up and walked over to her desk. "Duke and I had been filling out college applications for the past week," she said as she lifted a small pile of envelops. "We applied to all the same schools except I applied to North Carolina and he didn't," she said. She left the letter fall in front of Olivia. "I got in to North Carolina. As well as Duke, Uconn, and Florida," she said as she went back over to the windowsill.

"Where are you gonna go?" Olivia asked as she looked at the letters in front of her.

"If he doesn't get better by graduation than I'm goin to North Carolina," she said as she looked out the window. "We said we were going to go to Duke together but I don't know if that's going to work out now," Viola said as she looked down at her hands. "I really loved me," she said as she let a tear slip from her eye. It landed on her hand. "I loved him so much," she said as she brought her hands to her face as she broke down in tears.

"Oh Vi," Olivia said as she came to her friends side and held her and the tears fell from her eyes. Olivia rubbed her back as she looked out the window and the rain started to fall. It was supposed to storm tonight.

**The hospital**

Toby was sitting with Andrew in the guest area. Olivia said she didn't want to leave Duke alone so they decided to stay while she went back to the dorms to comfort Viola. Andrew had fallen asleep a little while ago and Toby was just dozing off when he saw a young girl come walking around the corner. She waved at them and he waved back and then he made out who it was.

"Britney," he said as he stood up. "You, um, you can't go in there right now," he said as he took hold of her arm.

"And why is that?" she asked. "He has been my friend longer than any of you so I think I deserve a chance to go in there," she said as she removed her arm from his grasp.

"His parents are in there," Toby tried. She just looked at him and smiled a smile that sent shivers down his spin and she walked into the room. He looked in the direction and he watched as Duke's mom accepted Britney into the room and when Duke's mom looked out the door and saw him she smiled the same smile Britney had and closed the door. Toby whipped out his phone and dialed Olivia's number. "Olivia," he said when she answers. "We have a problem I think you guys better get back here," he said and then he hung up.

"That's right we do have a problem," Toby looked up to see Duke's dad standing in front of him. "You see my wife doesn't like Viola and she thinks Duke can to better, so do I, but I am not about to pick and chose who my son falls in love with," he said.

"Are you saying what I think your saying?" Toby asked. Duke's dad just smiled as she took a seat next to Toby. Toby looked wide eyed at Duke's dad before he got out of his chair and went toward Duke's room. When he got to the room the door was locked. "Shit," he said under his breath. "DUKE DON'T BELIEVE IT!" He yelled.

**-------------**

**An: Hope you liked it!**


	13. Chapter 13

**She's the Man**

"**Welcome to Illyria"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it!**

**Pairings: Duke/Viola, Kia/Andrew, Sebastian/Olivia **

**Summary: Viola transfers to Illyria but does everything turn out like a fairy tale?**

**AN: R&R**

…………

**Chapter 13: No Sleep Tonight**

…………

**Andrew's rooms**

Andrew was sitting at his computer table looking through articles on amnesia. Toby had called him a little while ago telling him what was going on with Duke and his parents and that new girl Britney. Many people didn't think that Andrew was very smart, they all think he just goes along with the flow to fit in, but he didn't get into Illyria on his looks.

"You find anything yet?" someone said from behind him. Andrew turned around and saw his girlfriend, Kia, lying on the bed. They had been together almost as long as Duke and Viola and already he couldn't even imagine not knowing how she was.

"Not yet," he said turning back to his computer. "I actually don't even know what I'm supposed to be looking for," he commented turning back to look at her.

She swung her legs around so that she was sitting on the edge of his bed facing him. "You're supposed to be looking for information to see if what Duke's parents are doing to him is even possible," she explained. Then she got a confused look on her face. "I don't know what your supposed to be looking for either."

"I know now," he said. "I don't need to look on the computer for anything because it's all up to Duke. The only way he could believe what his parents are telling him is if he wants to believe it," he explained.

"Wait but he doesn't know anything so won't he want to believe anything they tell him?" she asked confused. "And how the hell do you know all this?" she asked.

"I'm taking Introduction to Psychology before I go to college," he stated as if everyone should already know that. "And he may believe it on the outside but his subconscious, which hasn't forgotten anything, will determine whether or not he believes them," he explained. He looked at her closely. "This will be a good way to find out if he really loves Viola because if he does that his subconscious won't believe his parents," he added.

"Okay," Kia said as she continued to look at him confused.

**Olivia and Viola's room**

Olivia just got off the phone with Toby by the time Viola came walking back into the room from the bathroom. She had washed all the tear stains away from her face. Olivia stood up as Viola approached her. Viola looked at her oddly as she walked by.

"You okay?" Viola asked when she noticed that her friend was acting kind of jumpy.

"Um, Vi, there is something you need to know," Olivia said as she took a step closer to her friend. Viola noting her friend's worried expression took a seat in the chair by her computer. "Something is going down at the hospital," she said.

"Going down?" Viola asked confused. "Like what?"

"Duke's parents are in his room with Britney…Toby thinks they are trying to convince him that Britney is his girlfriend," she explained. And before Olivia could say anything else Viola was out of the room running as fast as she could.

**The hospital**

Duke was lying in his hospital bed looking at his mother and Britney standing beside her. He remembered Britney from a long time ago, when they were younger but her father always moved around a lot so they lost contact the last time she moved away. But here she was standing in front of him and supposedly she was his girlfriend.

_I don't understand this. How come I remember everyone and everything besides this last year? The last thing I remember is getting my new roommate Sebastian and boy is that kid weird. Yet I feel something that is pulling me toward the girl Viola which I don't understand and why am I suddenly so comfortable around Olivia. I used to be too scared to talk to the girl and now I'm talking to her as if she's my best friend. _

_I think I need to talk to Andrew and Toby and see id they can say something that might jog my memory as to why all I want to do is hold that Viola girl. Why I am so repulsed by Britney when she used to be my friend? And why I don't find Olivia that attractive anymore? _

"Duke come on baby you have to remember something about our times together," Britney said as she looked at him closely. "I mean I know your mother doesn't want to hear this but I know you remember our first time together, the night we made love," she said.

_I do remember my first time now, yes. I remember it as if it was yesterday. But it wasn't with her…it was with Viola. She is the one that I made love to, she is the one I love. Everything is coming back to me now. _

"Do you remember our first official kiss as a couple last year at the carnival kissing booth. You were trying to kiss your crush Olivia but instead we started making out in the kissing booth," she said with a blush.

_I was trying to kiss Olivia I waited in line for hours and I was getting so nervous because I was up next. Toby and Andrew were trying to give me confidence as I stood there waiting for my turn. I remember when Viola came to take Olivia's place I was upset. They we started making out and it turned out to be the best night of my life. _

"I do remember that," Duke said with a smile. "I got into a fight with Justin and I ended up getting kicked out of the carnival," she said with a smile. "How is Justin?" he asked.

"I don't know a Justin," Britney said confused. "You didn't get into a fight with anyone sweetie," she said as she rested her hand on his leg.

"You see that's where you're wrong. I did get into a fight, I got into a fight with Justin, Viola's ex-boyfriend," he said. "I was waiting in line to kiss Olivia and Viola came and took her place, I was made because I had been crushing on Olivia for years," he explained. "I remember everything now," he said as he looked at his mom. "You were trying to break me and Viola up," he said. "Why would you do something like that?" he asked.

"Because she isn't good enough for you!" His mother said. "You can do better, look you have Britney," she explained.

"I LOVE Viola," he said as he looked at her more sternly. "There is nothing in this world that could change my mind," he explained. "Leave."

"What?"

"Leave I can't stand to look at you anymore," he said as he hung his head.

"Duke…"

"I can't wait to go to college so I can get away from you," he explained. "Now go."

Toby watched as Duke's mom and Britney walked out of the room. He smirked at them. Then he turned to Duke's dad. "You want to go in?" he asked.

"No thanks just tell him I was against this, I better to comfort my wife," he said and then he turned and left.

Toby nodded and then turned and walked into Duke's room. "Duke man welcome back," Toby said as he walked over to his friend.

Duke looked at him seriously. "I can't believe my parents would do something like that to me just because they didn't like my girlfriend," he said.

"Your dad didn't have nothing to do with it," Toby said. "He's the one that told me about and told me that I better call Viola. So I did but I don't know where she is," he explained.

"Excuse me miss visiting hours are over," Toby heard a nurse say. "Miss!"

Next thing the two boys knew Olivia came running through the door. She looked at them confused. "Where is Viola?" she asked.

**Some house**

Viola walked up to the door and knocked three times as the rain started to fall on her head. When the door opened the person at the door smiled. "Viola."

"Hey Justin."

………………

**AN: Hope you like it! The last chapters are coming up. **


	14. Chapter 14

**She's the Man**

"**Welcome to Illyria"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. **

**Pairings: Viola/Duke, Olivia/Sebastian, Andrew/Kia**

**Summary: Viola transfers to Illyria. **

**AN: Viola's point of view**

………

**Chapter 14: I'll be right here waiting for you**

………

**Justin's house**

You know you think everything is just they way you want it and that you'll be happy for a long time to come and then someone comes in and messes it all up. Screws with you world so much that there is no way to fix and all you have to do is learn to move on, and that's what I have to do now. I have to accept that Duke isn't coming back to me so I just need to get over him and move on and who better with than Justin; at least I know he really loves me.

I can see him in the kitchen making me something to eat and I know that he misses the times when I would come over and just eat him out of house and home. His mom used to really hate me for that, yet she loved me at the same time because of how happy I made him. Duke's mother hates me and I mean she really hates me. I think it has something to do with the fact that I play soccer and I'm not that much of a girly girl.

Justin came walking back into the living room where I was sitting with a tray in his hand. I smiled when I saw what he had on the tray. I peanut butter sandwich, without the crust, and some orange juice…it's my favorite. He still remembers what my favorite food is, see isn't this the man I'm supposed to be with?

**Hospital**

Duke was lying on his bed looking up at the winded Olivia that just came jetting through the door. "Where's Viola?" She asked as she looked at the two guys standing the room…it was very clear that Viola wasn't here and whether she had been here or not was a different story. She ran out of their dorm room in a hurry and Olivia had just assumed that this is where she would have gone…obviously not.

"What do you mean?" Toby asked as he grabbed hold of Olivia's arm and took her out into the hallway. "What do you mean…she isn't with you?" Toby asked as he looked at her confused. "I thought you guys where in your room?"

"We were but then I told her about Britney and Duke's mom and she just took off running. I just assumed that she came here, you know to try and stop them," she said as she looked behind Toby and saw Duke looking at the curiously.

"You need to find her," Toby said bring Olivia's attention back to her. "Talk to Sebastian and see if her knows where his sister might have gone," he explained.

"Why it isn't like Duke remembers here or anything. I just think it will destroy her more if she comes here again and he doesn't even remember the women he loves." She explained as she looked at Toby. "I don't want to see Viola hurt anymore than she already does."

"He remembers," Toby said. Olivia looked at him shocked. "He remembers everything and the only thing he wants now is the one he loves so find her," Toby explained.

**Justin's house**

We have been sitting her for hours, just talking, like we used to do before I broke things off with him. I know that I had a good reason for doing and saying what I had said because for me trust is a big thing. And if I can't trust you than I can't be with you. He betrayed me by not standing up for me when his coach was making fun of me; he just went along with the joke like he had planned it all along.

"I'm so happy you came," he says to me. I don't know how to respond to him. He may be happy to see me but the fact is, I'm not really all that happy to see him. I have this gut feeling that I should be somewhere else, I have a feeling that if things here go any further I am going to regret it for the rest of my life. So instead I just smile. For some reason I feel really uneasy about being here, there is something about this situation that is just making me want to run back to my room where everything makes sense.

**Sebastian's room**

Olivia ran to Duke and Sebastian's room as fast as her legs would carry her. When she got to his door she knocked and knocked without letting up, there was something about the situation with not knowing where Viola is that is bugging her. Over the past year she has become very close to Viola and she considers Viola one of her best friends. And not knowing where her best friend was, was a feeling that Olivia never wanted to experience.

"Sebastian open up!" Olivia yelled from outside the door.

"You see I would but I'm not in there," he said as he came walking up behind her. "I had a meeting with one of my teachers," he said as he looked at her. "What's up?" he asked as he started to unlock his door.

"Duke remembers everything," she said as she looked at him. "He remembers everything about everything but there is one problem," she said.

"And what's that he asked as he walked into his dorm room.

"We can't find Viola," she said. "Do you have any idea where she might be?" she asked.

"There is one place…that you guys wouldn't know about," he said as he walked back out of his room and locked the door. "Come on I'll lead the way," he said as he grabbed hold of her hand and they made there way to find Viola.

**Hospital**

_I always wondered what it was about Viola that made me so attracted to her. Why I could never get her out of my head? Even after that one little kiss at the kissing booth I still couldn't get her out of my head. She was all I ever thought about, even on my one and only date with Olivia. The funny thing is that after Viola and I finally got together Olivia told me that Viola had come up to her in the bathroom and told her all these horrible things about him. He wanted to be mad at her but he could because honestly he didn't think Olivia was the right girl for him, not even after their one date. They just didn't connect like me and Viola did. Of course we connected because at first I thought she was a guy and we talked about guy stuff. And I talk to her about her but I thought she was him but she was really her…did that make any sense? _

**Justin's house**

I'm thinking of getting up and leaving but that's before Justin comes over to me and sits by me, I swear sometimes this kid really creeps me out. "Viola I want to get back together with you. I don't think I can go another year without holding you," he explained. "Forget about Duke and come back to Cornwall Coach even said he would put you on the team," he said. "What do you say?" he asked.

And just like that the doorbell rang. Saved by the bell, Justin got up and went to the door. And when he opened it who I saw at the door surprised me more that I thought…Britney. "You were in this all along?" I asked as I got up from where I was sitting. "I can't believe you, I can't believe I came here looking for a friend." She said as she started walking toward the door.

"He paid me to do this," Britney said in her defense. "I don't even like Duke like that," she explained.

Viola looked at her and then looked back at him. "Honestly Justin get a life and stay the hell out of mine," she said as she pushed them both out of her way.

"Viola!" She heard her name screamed and when she looked to the left she saw her brother and Olivia. "He remembers." Viola just stood there in silence. "He remembers you," Olivia said. And for what seemed like the hundredth time Viola broke down into tears.

…………

**AN: I hope you liked it!**


	15. Chapter 15

**She's the Man**

"**Welcome to Illyria"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it!**

**Pairings: Viola/Duke**

**Summary: Viola transfers to Illyria but will it all have a happy ending?**

**AN: This is the last chapter.**

……………

**Chapter 15: Me & You**

……………

**The Hospital**

_So here I am just sitting her unable to do anything about the Viola situation and from what I hear no one can find her, which isn't good. _Duke was sitting alone in his hospital room waiting for all his friends to get back, they had gone looking for Viola a little over an hour ago and they still hadn't returned yet. _I just want to be able to get out of this bed and go looking for her, I wan to make sure that she okay…if something happened to her I don't know what I would do. _

Duke was brought back to his reality when someone came walking into his hospital room. When he looked up he saw Britney standing in the doorway. "Wow," he said when he saw her. "I can't believe you actually have the nerve to show up here," he said.

"Duke we need to talk," she said as she walked into the room and closer to him. "I need to tell you something about your parents," she explained.

"I don't want to talk about them because honestly I don't care what the have to say about this situation because what they tried to do to me what beyond wrong." He said as he looked away from her and looked out the window.

"Duke," she said as she took another step closer. "They really didn't have anything to do with this," she explained. "They were paid just like I was," she said and that caught his attention. He looked back over to her and he could see the tears on her eyes. "I've never felt so used in my life, and the fact that I fell this way is because of what I had to do hurts even more," she explained. "Duke I just want to go back to the way things used to be before all this happened," she said as she took a step closer.

"No," he said looking at her. "Things will never be able to go back to the way things were. You tried to break me and Viola up, I love her and you knew that yet you went along with this plan anyways," he said. "Wait a second, who paid you?" he asked.

Britney looked away and then she looked back at Duke and she knew that there was no way that she was going to be able to get out of this one without telling him what he wanted to know. But before she could say anything someone came running through the door. "Duke?" The person said when they saw him sitting up.

"Olivia," he said when he said, he sounded kind of disappointed to see her. "Where's Viola?" he asked waiting for someone else to come walking through the door. Just then she came walking through the door with tears running down her face. "Vi," he said when he saw her. "You can leave now," he said to Britney.

Britney didn't say anything instead all she did was walk out of the hospital room and out of Duke's life. He knew that there was no way that he was going to be able to forgive her, and she didn't blame him. What she had done to him was beyond forgivable.

Viola just stood there in the doorway as tears fell from her eyes as she looked at Duke. He looked so different than he had before and she didn't understand what it was that made him different. _I can't believe that I thought that he could forget about me that easily, I can't believe how much I love him. _Viola cupped her hands around her lips and noise as she walked over to him. Duke opened his arms to her and she lay down on his chest as his arms held her tightly.

"I missed you," she said into his shoulder.

"Likewise," he said into her hair.

**TWO MONTHS LATER….**

"Illyria wins the game!" The announcer yelled when the final whistle went off. "The winner score goes to Duke Orsino assisted by Viola Hastings and it looks like Illyria will face Cornwall in the championships next week," he said off the loud speaker. "Final score Illyria one and Othello zero."

The team was running around the field all happy and excited, jumping up and down. And down near the goal you could see the so-captains, Duke and Viola just holding each other. "I love you Vi," he said into her ear. Then he unwrapped his arms from around her slim body. "Um, I…was, um, wondering, if…um…you would…maybe, I mean you don't have to, um…." He looked away suddenly very nervous. He took a deep breath and looked at her again. "Will you marry me?" he asked. Viola looked at him shocked. "I mean after graduation, not right away, maybe not even graduation we could do it whenever you want, I mean if you want, it doesn't matter, well…"

Viola placed her hand over his mouth. "I would love to," she said.


End file.
